Old Friends
by mystery8icarus
Summary: AU. Xion reflects on how the people she used to know had left her behind. Oneshot. I'm not sure if this should be classified as Hurt/Comfort or Angst, so bear with me please.


**Hello! If you're familiar with my works, sorry I haven't been around lately-life has been busy, what with me entering high school and being on a sports team and such. I'll get around to it, promise. **

**But I've decided to write this just because as I went to high school, people I had known from elementary school...either they had changed, or they didn't notice me. And that's really sad, since most of them I was really good friends with.**

**So of course this song stays in my head, and I thought, 'Might as well write it down in a story.' So for those of you who've also had a friend but after some time just drifted away from them, here's to you.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the song mentioned or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

She watched as the two boys laughed with each other, caught up in their own antics. They did not see the small black haired girl that was watching them from the corner.

Her eyes saddened. Axel, and Roxas, that was their names. She remembered them clearly-they were quite the troublemakers, after all.

They used to be friends as well.

She remember the memories they had with each other-how much fun they had.

_"Hurry Xion! Or else you'll miss it!" Roxas shouted, grinning at her._

_Xion smiled back as she joined his hiding spot. "Do you think it'll work?" she had whispered._

_"It better-I need revenge on Saix for calling me out for the last prank I did!" Axel said in indignation._

_"Shh! I hear someone coming." Roxas whispered, and they remained quiet until Saix had appeared and fell into their wet trap. They laughed as they ran off, with Saix shouting curses at them._

_As she ran, she smiled, feeling so happy at that moment she might've died. But it would've been fine._

She sighed, the memory fading. As time passed, the two started to grow closer, and she began feeling left out. Then, the news came that she was moving.

_"Oh...you're moving?" Roxas asked, looking slightly saddened. Xion nodded and sighed. "Yeah-I'll probably be going to a new school. I'm gonna miss you guys." she said._

_Axel smiled, and rubbed her head. "Well, it's not like we can't keep in touch. We'll miss you Xion-but we'll never forget you. We'll always be your friends."_

_She smiled. "Thanks guys-I won't forget you either." _

However, once she had moved, she was surprised to find she was glad to be away from them. She wasn't sure why-perhaps the feeling of being the third wheel had been weighing down on her more than she had originally thought.

She sighed as she looked at the two once more. She would try one last time, to get their attention. She had tried many times to call them, to send them emails-but they never answered.

Now was the time to meet them face to face.

As she walked up, she noted how the two had changed their look. Roxas now wore more black, instead of his usual white and black attire. Axel had added purple teardrops below his eyes-whether they were actual tattoos or not she didn't know.

She sat near them, and waited them for them to notice her. When they didn't, she finally spoke up.

"Hi there guys. You remember me?"

They had turned, and looked at her in surprise and slight confusion. Then Roxas spoke.

"Um, I think you have the wrong people. We don't know you."

What? Was he lying? He must be playing a joke on her!

"Don't be silly, Roxas. It's me, Xion. From sixth grade?"

They broth frowned. Axel then spoke up, looking awkward.

"You've got the wrong people. Sorry but, we don't know you." Then they got up and walked away from her.

Xion was stunned. How could this have happened? How did they forget her? They had promised...

If they had looked back, they would've seen a raven haired girl standing still, looking deeply hurt and saddened.

* * *

A few weeks later, Roxas was at home, enjoying his weekend. He was just watching TV, when his mother informed him he had gotten a letter in the mail.

Surprised, he took the letter, and glanced at the sender's address. Not recognizing it, he carefully opened it and read it.

It went like this:

_'Dear Roxas,_

_Old friend...what has happened? You two and I used to be so close. Now...we're not._

_It worsened after I moved away, but even before then I began to drift away from you both._

_I don't understand. I'm not angry. I just need to know why._

_Why did you cut me off?_

_Why did you go out like it never happened and we were nothing?_

_I admit, I didn't need your trust._

_But you treated me like a stranger, and that feels so rough._

_You both had no need to stoop so low._

_I found out you had your friends collect your records and then changed your numbers._

_I suppose I now don't need that though._

_Now, you're just some people that I used to know._

_How sad..._

_Your old friend.'_

An old photo then fell out of the envelope, and as Roxas picked it up with trembling friends, he finally remembered the girl who used to be with them-the one they had forced themselves to forget to move on.

Teardrops landed on the photo as they fell-a picture of him, Axel...

And the raven haired girl known as Xion.

* * *

**Yeah...it's sad. But sometimes, as life moves on, you end up leaving some people behind. So when they catch up to you...you end up regretting everything. Thanks for reading this little oneshot.**

**Please leave a review, advice is appreciated, and...don't forget your friends.**


End file.
